Bonne chance
by SheeriosPotterhead
Summary: Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous voulez mais ce que je sais c'est que vous possédez une chose à laquelle je tiens beaucoup , rendez la moi et tout sera oublié , je ne vous traquerai pas sinon je vous jure que je vais vous trouver vous torturer puis vous tuer
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 **

Drago Malefoy soupira une énième fois , il était assis à son bureau aux services des aurors depuis environ deux heures et demie et il n'avait réussi à remplir qu'un seul dossier . Il jetait un coup d'œil toutes les trois minutes à l'horloge située à sa gauche pour voir quand est ce que l'aiguille s'arrêterait enfin sur le douze et ainsi le laissait aller déjeuner .

Il fallait tout de même qu'il avance sur ces fichus dossiers des dernières missions qu'il avait accompli et il détestait ça , il n'était pas fait pour remplir des papiers , le terrain était son lieu de prédilection pas cette fichue pièce de six mètres carrés.

Son bureau était en désordre , il fallait qu'il le range également cette après midi s'était-il dit mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas non plus …

La photo le dérangeait , il ne pouvait pas se concentrer à cause d'elle et sachant qu'il allait la voir ce midi rendait la chose encore plus difficile , il l'avait vu ce matin évidemment et il passait parfois des jours et des jours sans la voir lorsqu'il était en mission mais là ce n'était pas pareil . La savoir à l'étage du dessous entourée de quelques collègues aux idées pas très claires l'empêchait de travail , surtout que ce matin elle avait mis une jupe et il détestait ça . Elle avait des jambes parfaites et tout le monde pouvait le voir , il lui avait bien sûr gentille-ment demandé d'enlever cette chose mais elle avait bien entendu refusé...

Merlin , il était vraiment accro , beaucoup trop d'ailleurs , elle était rentrée dans sa vie il y a cinq ans ,après la guerre , lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard il avait ravalé sa fierté ( chose extrêmement difficile lorsque l'on s'appelle Drago Malefoy ) il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un exercice et voilà où ils en étaient.

Il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui cette lionne et elle le lui rendait bien , elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours secrètement rêvé , elle lui tenait tête , elle le forçait à faire des choses que jamais il n'aurait fait en tant que sang pur ( il avait été pour la première fois au cinéma il y a trois ans et il adorait ça ) et elle rendait sa vie bien meilleure...

* * *

Hermione Granger était assise au bout de la table de réunion du service journalistique du ministère, étant rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier c'était son rôle et elle adorait ça , elle faisait un bien meilleur travail que sa prédécesseur l'horrible Rita Skeeter . L'objet de cette réunion était son départ à Paris dans une semaine pour la Fashion Week qui lui permettait chaque année de rédigeait des articles qui plaisaient beaucoup à ses lectrices féminines.

-Donc pendant ce temps Peter tu t'occuperas des faits divers , Jade tu parleras du sport , Thomas des nouveaux romans et livres de la semaines , n'oublie surtout pas c'est très important regarde bien les best sellers et les meilleures ventes !Tout le monde a son rôle ?

-Pas moi patronne , fit Nick

Nick était un bel homme de trente ans qui faisait craqué toutes les femmes du ministère , toutes sauf sa magnifique patronne qu'il essayait de draguer sans relâche depuis son arrivée il y a deux ans mais malheureusement pour lui cette dernière était prise par cet auror peroxydé qui se pense supérieur à tout le monde .

-Oh oui c'est exact , tu t'occuperas de la presse people je sais que tu adores ça !

-Merci patronne , répondit-il en souriant , sourire qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes pour qui certaines tueraient .

-Bon je pense que nous avons terminé , merci de votre attention et bon appétit à tous .

Sur ce , elle rangea ses affaires et se précipita vers la porte de sortie avant que Nick ne l'invite à déjeuner pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle le rejetait , il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Drago et que ce dernier le lui rendait bien . D'ailleurs elle allait déjeuner avec lui dans exactement dix minutes , elle entra donc dans l'ascenseur ministériel et désigna le septième étage , bureau des aurors .

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit quelques aurors étaient déjà présents bien qu'il ne soit que midi moins cinq , Harry avait dû les laisser partir plus tôt , elle chercha Drago mais il n'y était pas , elle avança donc jusqu'à son bureau saluant quelques collègues puis frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez , fit-il d'une voix pas très chaleureuse

Elle entra et fut étonnée de le voir allonger sur le petit fauteuil qui meublait la pièce , n'était-il pas censé travailler ? Il croisa son regard , lui fit un petit sourire puis se leva et l'embrassa .

-Tu m'as manqué , lui murmura t-il à l'oreille , te savoir à l'étage du dessous me déconcentre totalement surtout avec Devon qui te tourne autour

-Tu m'as vu il y a peine cinq heures et Nick sait que je suis avec toi et je t'aime , lui souffla t-elle .

Il était extrêmement possessif , elle le savait avant même de commencer à sortir avec lui , mais il n'y pouvait rien et c'était mieux ainsi , une preuve qu'il tenait un minimum à elle . Le bruit de son ventre l'a fit sortir de ses pensées et fit sourire Drago .

-Ne te moque pas , je n'ai presque pas déjeuner ce matin à cause de tes caprices de « je ne veux pas que tu mettes une jupe …

-Cette jupe est beaucoup trop courte !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand je l'ai acheté avec toi , tu disais qu'elle m'allait merveilleusement bien

-Elle te va merveilleusement bien lorsque tu es avec moi et que je peux jeter un sort aux personnes s'attardant un peu trop sur ce qui m'appartient quand tu vas à la Gazette et que Devon te tourne autour elle ne te va pas bien .

-J'ai faim mon amour , nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard

Sur ce ils partirent déjeuner en amoureux , ils étaient totalement différents que ce soit dans la constitution de leurs repas ou que dans la manière de s'adresser aux personnels du restaurant .

-Quel jour me rejoins tu pour la semaine prochaine ? Fit Hermione après avoir commandé un filet de saumon

-Jeudi , j'ai demandé au super patron qui te sert de meilleur ami si il était possible d'avoir mon week-end deux jours à l'avance et l'élu me l'a accordé , génial non ? Lui répondit-il son fameux sourire aux lèvres.

-Parfait , comme ça je travaille lundi après midi , mardi et mercredi et jeudi et vendredi on ira aux défilés mais je n'aurais pas besoin de rédiger d'article , mes lectrices seront amplement satisfaites. En plus Paris est l'une de mes villes favorites , c'est tellement romantique !

-Remarque purement Gryffondor , j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les plats arrivèrent , ils eurent alors le loisir de voir pour une énième fois à quels points ils étaient différents.

Le lundi matin arriva assez rapidement pour Hermione et Drago , ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'une humeur exécrable , il détestait la laisser partir toute seule , son métier lui avait appris que le monde était dangereux et que l'espèce humaine pouvait se montrer très difficile avec les siens . Hermione eut donc à subir ses conseils plus que désobligeants .

-Surtout tu fais attention , certains quartiers de Paris sont très mal fréquentés

-Ne te laisse pas embobiner par n'importe qui les français sont de vrais dragueurs

-Tu fermes bien la porte de l'appartement

-Si quelqu'un te demande tu n'es pas seule

Elle le laissa continuer pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes , elle savait que lorsqu'il était comme ça il ne fallait pas l'arrêter , de plus elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui avant de partir.

Elle devait prendre le train jusque Paris , puisque la Fashion Week était un défilé moldu , elle se devait de vivre une semaine de journaliste normale , c'est à dire le train , le taxi pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement que La Gazette lui louait chaque année et surtout elle se devait de se comporter en moldue ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile au vu de ses origine. Drago l'accompagna donc à la gare continuant de lui répéter qu'elle devait être prudente . Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le quai , sa valise rentrée dans le compartiment bagage qu'il relâcha la pression .

-J'ai hâte d'être à jeudi pour que tu me rejoignes , lui murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser .

-Moi aussi , lui répondit-il entre deux baisers , je t'aime fais très attention à toi , rajouta-il lorsqu'il vit que le conducteur s'apprêtait à siffler le départ du train .

-Je t'aime aussi et ne t'inquiète pas , garde ton téléphone au plus près de toi comme ça dès que j'arrive je t'appelle , travaille bien à jeudi , je t'aime .

-Moi aussi , murmura Drago alors qu'elle montait dans le train .

Hermione s'installa à sa place et ouvrit un livre , elle aimait prendre le train , les transports en commun en général ça lui rappelait l'époque où elle se déplaçait uniquement par métro, bus … puis elle était devenue sorcière , elle avait aidé l'élu à vaincre le mage noir , elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago . Tout était passé si vite …

Elle avait proposé à ses parents de venir avec elle à Paris avant que Drago n'obtienne son week-end avancé mais ces derniers avaient refusés à cause des trop nombreux rendez vous au cabinet de dentistes et lorsqu'ils avaient finalement appris que Drago l'accompagnait ils lui avaient dit c'était mieux pour elle , qu'avec ses « vieux parents » . Sa mère adorait son petit ami , elle le trouvait charmant et parfaitement bien élevé et lui demandé souvent quand est ce que sa fille et lui allaient se marier ou avoir des enfants , il lui répondait toujours qu'il avait besoin de temps et qu'il voulait faire ça bien mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison : il avait peur de se marier , de la mettre enceinte et devenir comme son père avant lui , Lucius Malefoy avait bien sûr été innocenté mais il restait tout de même le plus gros cauchemar de Drago , qui évidemment ne l'avouerait jamais donc elle attendait qu'il surmonte cette peur et qu'il lui passe enfin la bague au doigt .

Le père d'Hermione par contre avait eu du mal avec lui , il n'avait pas oublié comment ce Serpentard avait traité sa fille pendant toute sa scolarité et lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer les deux premières années de leur relation , maintenant cela allait mieux bien que Drago savait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Monsieur Granger .

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne replonge dans sa lecture , ce moment dura jusqu'à son arrivée à Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPITRE 2 **

Taxi ou métro , telle était la question d'Hermione en sortant de la gare à 10h30 , si elle avait pu faire quelque chose de sa valise elle ne se serait même pas posé la question mais voilà elle était bien dans sa main droite et si elle devait prendre le métro avec elle , cela risqué d'être le plus gros sport qu'elle ait fait ces dernières années . Elle décida donc de prendre le taxi , arrivée devant la station une dizaine d'autre personnes patientait , elle s'installa donc sur sa valise en attendant qu'une voiture soit disponible pour elle. Elle était présente depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un jeune homme l'interpella .

-Excusez moi ? Est ce que vous voulez bien partager votre taxi avec moi ? Les prix sont vraiment exorbitants et je déteste ne pas avoir de charmante compagnie .

Hermione le dévisagea , il était brun aux yeux marrons clair , plutôt grand et n'ayant pas plus de dix neufs ans , il était assez mignon , si elle n'avait pas été avec Drago il aurait pu être son genre d'homme. Il lui avait parlé en anglais ce qui l'aidait beaucoup car elle n'était pas très douée en français.

-Oui pas de problème , j'espère juste que vous n'allez pas trop loin d'où je vais , lui répondit-elle en souriant , j'ai un appartement dans le seizième , elle jeta un coup d'œil à une feuille avec les renseignements , rue Galilée

-Ça tombe bien je vais juste à côté , je suis Peter

-Enchantée Hermione

Un taxi s'arrêta alors et ils purent monter dedans , Peter lui parla durant toute durée du trajet et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Drago qui le tuerait si il savait qu'Hermione partagerait la même voiture que lui et qu'il la draguait .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la rue qu'Hermione avait indiqué le chauffeur s'arrêta elle paya avec Peter et ils descendirent devant ce qui était son appartement. Hermione allait le remercier et lui dire au revoir mais avant cela il lui posa une question qui la déstabilisa .

-Excusez moi mais êtes vous Hermione Granger ? Votre visage me rappelle elle et quand vous m'avez dit votre prénom je n'y ai pas cru

Elle fut étonnée , peu de gens la reconnaissait dans la rue en Angleterre donc ici en France elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande si elle était bien la meilleure amie de l'élu , donc Peter connaissait Harry et était sûrement un sorcier . Elle acquiesça silencieusement tout en souriant . Il lui demanda si il pouvait avoir une photo avec elle car il admirait beaucoup ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la guerre elle prit aussi une photo d'eux avec son téléphone pour prévenir Harry qu'ils étaient également connu en France.

-Vous êtes toute seule sur Paris ? Lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans son appartement

-Oui enfin pour le moment mon petit ami me rejoint jeudi , répondit-elle rapidement ayant hâte d'aller prendre une douche

-D'accord , bon séjour mademoiselle Granger et surtout si vous êtes au premier étage faites attention les cambrioleurs sont très présents dans les environs .

-ça ira j'ai tout le quatrième étage à moi , au revoir Peter

-Au revoir Mademoiselle Granger , dit-il tout haut , ou à très bientôt , murmura t-il quelques instants plus tard avant de sortir son téléphone portable et de passer un coup de fil que changerait la vie d'Hermione à jamais .

Hermione alla s'allonger quelques minutes sur son lit avant de se lever et de mettre un peu de musique , après tout elle était à Paris il était près de 11h30 , elle avait tout un étage dans un luxueux appartement et elle était pratiquement en vacances . Puis elle alla grignoter quelque chose et alluma la télévision , même si elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose elle aimait regarder les informations pour voir ce qui se déroulait dans le monde .

Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche , la salle de bain possédait une fenêtre elle pouvait ainsi voir le salon et la salle à manger tout en étant dans cette pièce. Son téléphone sonna avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à se déshabiller , c'était Drago , elle avait oublié de l'appeler alors qu'elle l'avait promis , elle allait avoir de gros problèmes .

-Allô mon amour ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? Je t'attends depuis plus d'une demie heure

-Je suis désolée mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien dans l'appartement et tout se passe pour le mieux

-Comment va Paris ?

-Très bien , elle n'attend plus que toi , je vais bientôt te laisser car je dois prendre une …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement , trois hommes en noir étaient dans le séjour , elle les voyait , ils semblaient la chercher ...

-Hermione ? Hermione? Qu'est ce qui passe ? Demande Drago qui s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir eu la fin de sa phrase .

-Trois hommes sont dans le salon Drago , je les vois ils me cherchent , qu'est ce que je dois faire Drago je sais pas ils ont des armes moldus mais il y en a un qui vient de prendre ma baguette qui était posée sur ma valise qu'est ce que je fais Drago ? Fit-elle en paniquant

-Va dans la chambre la plus proche et cache toi sous le lit .

Elle partit en courant essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Drago de son côté était en train de rassembler toutes ses affaires susceptibles de l'aider et mit son téléphone en haut parleur

-J'y suis

-Est ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un avant d'arriver Hermione ?

-Non enfin je... Peter était avec moi dans le taxi il avait pas les moyens de le prendre seul , on a parlé et il m'a reconnu en tant qu'Hermione Granger

-Bordel ne t'avais je pas dit de ne parler à personne ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment Drago que dois je faire ? J'ai peur …

-Rien Hermione , ils vont t'enlever ...

Cette phrase fut accompagnée d'un blanc , Drago était désemparé , il devait lui dire la vérité , il avait vu maintes et maintes fois dans son métier d'auror comment un enlèvement se déroulait et Hermione allait se faire enlever , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelqu'un allait tenter de lui voler son Hermione

-Dès que cette conversation sera terminée je vais tout , tu m'entends bien , tout faire pour te retrouver Hermione , je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ,

Il l'entendit sangloter et continua de rechercher tout objet susceptible de l'aider à la retrouver une fois qu'_ils_ l'auront enlever , il trouva son appareil à enregistrer et put ainsi sauvegarder toute cette conversation

-Maintenant écoute moi bien , tu vas avoir peut être dizaine de secondes pour me donner un maximum d'informations , tatouages , couleurs des yeux , âge , il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre directement tu m'entends ?

-Oui , Drago j'ai peur , je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi maintenant concentre toi , je crois attendre des pas , j'ai raison ?

Elle acquiesça avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir

-Oui ils arrivent

-Mets le téléphone le plus près

C'est le dernier geste qu'elle fit avant de se faire tirer par les pieds et hurler

-Yeux marrons , la vingtaine , tatouage main gauche aigle , grand et …

Plus rien , les hommes parlèrent quelques instants dans une langue totalement inconnue pour Drago puis il entendit des pas se rapprocher du téléphone et enfin une respiration à laquelle il murmura ces quelques mots :

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous voulez mais ce que je sais c'est que vous possédez une chose à laquelle je tiens beaucoup , rendez la moi et tout sera oublié , je ne vous traquerai pas sinon je vous jure que je vais vous trouver vous torturer puis vous tuer

Un homme avec un fort accent lui répondit deux mots que Drago n'oublierait jamais « Bonne chance » puis il raccrocha .

* * *

Des avis ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 **

Il fallut quelques minutes à Drago pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se déroulait , il resta au milieu de son bureau fixant le téléphone portable d'où les derniers mots de l'homme raisonnait fortement dans sa tête « Bonne chance » .

-C'est toi qui aura besoin de chance quand je t'aurais retrouvé , murmura t-il pour lui même .

Puis il se reprit et sortit vivement son ordinateur portable , heureusement qu'Hermione l'avait initié à toutes ces choses moldues sinon il n'aurait malheureusement rien pu faire , il transféra l'enregistrement de sa conversation à son ordinateur puis prit son téléphone en main , il lui fallait appeler quelqu'un de confiance et qui saurait l'aider , il tapa le numéro de son contact , lança l'appel en haut parleur et attendit que la personne réponde , ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard d'une voix endormit .

-Putain Drago tu fais chier , il n'est que 11h j'ai eu une dure soirée hier ou devrais je dire ce matin et …

-J'ai pas le temps Zabini j'ai besoin de toi , le coupa Drago d'une voix froide , est ce que tu es prêt de ton ordinateur j'ai un enregistrement à t'envoyer , j'ai besoin de savoir de quelle langue il s'agit et qu'est ce qu'il est dit , tu crois que tu pourrais me faire ça ?

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre , je sais pas moi , vers 15h ou 16h je suis vraiment pas d'humeur là

-Hermione a été enlevé , je viens de vivre ça par téléphone donc non ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Le silence qui suivit ne dura pas plus que dix secondes , Drago entendit son meilleur ami se lever en vitesse puis courir dans un endroit inconnu et revenir tout aussi rapidement .

-J'ai ce qu'il faut envoie moi ça , j'essaierais de te trouver un maximum d'informations Drago , elle a été enlevé où exactement ?

-Dans un appartement à Paris.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout à Paris ?

-C'était pour son travail , la Fashion Week et tout ça , elle a prit le taxi avec un gars , un certain Peter qui l'a chopé à la gare en disant qu'il avait pas les moyens de se payer un taxi , enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit dans la conversation téléphonique que je vais t'envoyer mais moi je veux que tu te concentres sur le passage d'après quand _ils _viennent la trouver dans la chambre , je vais tout savoir , tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

-Bien sûr que je peux faire ça , fit Blaise essayant d'être enthousiaste , et Drago ?

-Oui , demanda calmement Drago

-Ne fais pas trop de dégâts …

-Je veux la retrouver Blaise tiens moi au courant , fit Drago calmement avant de raccrocher , pour lui ça expliquer tout , il voulait la trouver , il devait la retrouver et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça , n'importe quoi …

Il ne perdit pas de temps et transplana directement devant la maison des Potter , où il savait que l'élu se prélassait comme tous les lundis pour son jour de congés . Il se devait de prévenir Harry , ce dernier était l'équivalent d'un frère pour Hermione et il tenait à se qu'il soit prévenu du fait qu'il ne soit pas là sûrement pour le reste de la semaine sinon il risquait d'envoyer une troupe à sa recherche ce qui risquait de beaucoup compliquer les affaires …

Il toqua calmement , puis retoqua au bout d'une dizaine de secondes ne pouvant retenir son énervement dû au fait que d'habitude ils étaient beaucoup plus rapide à ouvrir . Ce n'est que une éternité plus tard pour Drago que la porte s'ouvrit et que le sourire de Ginny Potter apparut , sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Drago .

-Malefoy , qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda t-elle paniquée

-Je dois parler à ton mari , c'est urgent ! Répondit-il s'invitant par la même occasion à rentrer chez elle.

Il alla directement dans le salon où Potter était assis en train de lire un livre qui n'attira pas le regard de Drago .

-Malefoy tu sais que c'est mon jour de congés?Lui fit Harry malicieusement relavant ces yeux verts qu'Hermione aimait tant de son livre

-Elle a été enlevé à Paris

Il sentit la respiration de Ginny s'accélérer et vit Potter déglutir difficilement

-Comment ça elle a été enlevé ? Questionna t-il la panique résonnant dans sa voix

-T'es auror bordel , tu sais très bien ce que veut dire « elle a été enlevé »non ? De toute façon j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de toi , je vais à Paris la retrouver …

-Je viens avec toi .

Drago s'attendait à cette phrase , il savait qu'en venant ici Harry allait essayer de l'accompagner , il savait qu'Hermione comptait énormément pour lui mais il savait aussi qu'il avait une famille et un bon poste au ministère , ce qui devait lui sembler secondaire à l'instant , et Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser courir de tels risques , il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire en arrivant à Paris , il allait demander à chaque personne susceptible d'avoir vu Hermione et l'a tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle , c'était ça son plan , en moins élaboré évidemment et ce fameux plan allait forcément lui attirer des ennuis par la suite , lorsqu'il aura récupérer Hermione et pour ça il ne pouvait pas prendre Potter avec lui .

-Tu ne peux pas Potter , on sera beaucoup trop repérable , tous les deux dans Paris et je ne compte pas y aller avec le dos de l'assiette …

-On dit avec le dos de la cuillère Malefoy , pas avec le dos de l'assiette , le coupa Ginny qui semblait toujours en état de choc mais qui néanmoins l'avait coupé pour une expression moldue qu'Hermione utilisait à longueur de temps …

-Bref je ne compte pas être gentil avec ceux qui ont enlevé Hermione , Potter , je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta place parce que je t'ai embarqué dans mes plans foireux

-Je peux venir avec toi , lancer un avis de recherche dans les services d'aurors français et anglais comme ça deux équipes seront sur Paris et on aura plus de chance de la retrouver , essaya Harry mais Drago avait déjà pris sa décision , il partirait seul .

-Potter , tu sais très bien que lorsque les ravisseurs verront que deux équipes ont été lancés à sa recherche ils l'enverront vers un autre pays et tu connais déjà les statistiques en général après que la victime ait été enlevé on a environ 72 heures pour la retrouver après ça …

Mais Drago n'eut pas la force de continuer sa phrase , après ça quoi ? Il ne la reverrait plus jamais ? Il ne pourra plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras et renifler ses cheveux ? Il ne pourra plus voir son petit minois chaque matin et chaque soir après une journée de travail particulièrement difficile ? Est-ce qu'il y survivrait ? Non évidemment que non surtout en sachant qu'elle penserait qu'il l'avait abandonné , il ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser tomber , il allait la trouver même si Paris devait être détruit pour ça .

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable qui lui afficha un appel de Blaise .

-Drago ? T'as un parchemin ? Une plume ? De quoi écrire ce que je vais te communiquer ou tu préfères l'enregistrer ?

-Je suis chez Potter , je te mets en haut parleur , je vais enregistrer .

-OK , tu m'as demandé la langue c'est du portugais , leur accent semble d'être de Faro dans le sud du Portugal , j'ai recherché un peu et je suis tombée sur un article datant d'il y a deux ans sur des réseaux criminels à Faro , au début je trouvais rien car je cherchais sur les sites moldus puis j'ai recherché dans la partie sorcière et c'est là que c'est devenu intéressant , les types avaient tellement fait de crime qu'ils ont été privés de baguette et enfermés dans une sorte d'Azkaban mais il semblerait pas aussi bien protégé puisqu'ils ont réussi à s'évader

-Blaise , abrège , le coupa Drago

-J'y viens , j'y viens , ils se sont évadé à Paris et depuis ils font leur petit business et comme ils mettent un point d'honneur à envoyer chaque mois quelques dizaines de milliers de gallions dans leur pays d'origine , ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir les arrêter . Ces informations n'auraient servi à rien si l'un des idiots qui disaient qu'il fallait la ramener chez Pablo , puis ils ont dit qu'ils iront au chantier , je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est le dernier mais Pablo semble être le chef de leur réseau , c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que Blaise venait de lui dire , un certain groupe portugais résidant en France avait enlevé Hermione et le chef de ce réseau était un certain Pablo de Taro . Les personnes chargées de l'enlèvement d'Hermione avait parlé d'un chantier donc il devait trouver ce qu'était cet endroit le plus rapidement possible ce qui risquait d'être très difficile puisque Blaise lui-même ne l'avait pas trouvé . Quelque chose semblait clocher dans ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire , il manquait une partie

-Blaise , tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? Demanda t-il calmement

-T'es chez Potter là ? Qui est dans la pièce avec toi ?

-Potter , sa femme et moi , leurs fils n'est pas là si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir , répondit Drago dont le cœur battait de plus en plus concernant ce que Blaise allait lui révéler par la suite .

-Vous êtes tous assis ?

-Zabini abrège s'il te plaît , je n'ai malheureusement pas que ça à faire , et oui nous venons tous de nous asseoir pour tes beaux yeux , content ?

-Avant le réseau de Taro allait principalement chercher ses victimes dans les pays de l'est , mais depuis quelques temps ils se sont aperçus que si ils prenaient des touristes c'était beaucoup plus rentable pour eux , ils ne devaient pas payer le transport et la nourriture …

* * *

Des avis ? Reviews ?


End file.
